A bank in an organic light emitting device functions to specify a shape of a pixel by forming a polyimide insulation layer in every other area except for a region in which an organic light emitting material will be deposited and act as the pixel, and allows each pixel to be electrically independently driven. In this case, the positive type photosensitive polyimide (PSPI) is used.
When the organic light emitting device is driven, in particular, a scattering phenomenon by light in mobiles used outdoors decreases visibility. In order to improve this problem, an effort for improving the visibility by absorbing scattered light by providing a separate black matrix (BM) as shown in FIG. 1 has been made. However, to this end, since a process for coating and patterning a separate layer is added, there are problems in that the process becomes complicated, cost and time are increased, and efficiency of the process is decreased.
Accordingly, in the art, a study for a photosensitive resin composition that can improve visibility of an organic light emitting device and stably manufacture a bank of the organic light emitting device is required.